Parallels
by SilentStar-009
Summary: Drabbles featuring Ino Yamanaka with multiple parings. New posts will be sporadic... Rated M to be safe
1. Torn

AN: So I have a lot of one shots that I've been meaning to post, but haven't because some of them feel like they need to be more than one shots. This one might leave you a bit unsatisfied at the end, but in the future (don't ask when because I don know myself ;P) there will be a second part to it.

Parts: 1 of 2

Song: What About Now by Daughtry

Main Parings: InoSasuke, InoShikamaru, InoNeji

Torn

Three young men settled in training area 7 to wind down from their early morning session. Naruto was sprawled on his back, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing. Kiba had propped himself on a nearby tree with a panting Akamaru to his side. Sasuke was the only one standing, taking deep mouthfuls of water and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What's up with you today Sasuke? Pm-essing? You never go all out unless you're pissed about something." Kiba whined. Sasuke ignored him and settled cross-legged in the bruised grass. If he didn't want to train then he should have never come. Kiba bitched like a bitch Sasuke thought to himself sourly.

"He broke up with Ino again." Naruto supplied, resting his arms behind his head and looking up to the sky. Sasuke glared at his best friend, imagining cutting his loose tongue out of his mouth to keep him from saying useless things. So what if it was true?

"Ah. I see." Kiba said a little softly, patting the top of Akamaru's head. "She's back with Shikamaru then? Can't say I'm surprised."

_**Shadows fill an empty heart**_

Sasuke stood up angrily. It annoyed him to no end how his business was known to everyone. He wasn't upset that she was probably with Shikamaru. He had expected it to happen. So why _was_ he upset then? She was the one to call it halts again, not him. He should be pissed at her not himself. After calming himself, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't upset. He was…concerned.

"About what?" Naruto asked with a frown. Now Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to go to others for advice. He detested the idea, but for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Ino…how could his life be so confusing over one girl? They had been together on and off for three years, since they were thirteen. Nothing between then was ever cut and dry and their relationship was far from normal.

"He's concerned about Shikamaru and Ino. Can't say I blame you. If she were my girl and every time we broke up she ended up with her best guy friend, I would be concerned too." Kiba said with a little wolfish grin. Sasuke suppressed a sigh.

"I don't understand your relationships with her at all. You guys are good for a month or two and then you break up for a month or two. You go and sleep with whomever and she ends back up with Shikamaru. They you miraculously make- up and on and on it goes. Don't you get tired of it?" Naruto asked, concerned blue eyes studying Sasuke's expression.

_**As love if fading**_

_I'm getting tired of it all…why do we even try?_ Gods, why did those words make him feel so uncomfortable? Like he was about to lose something forever. It wasn't the first time he heard them, but they never bothered him before. She always said things like that but it never hit a nerve the way it did the last time she said it. He remembered her not meeting his eyes and withdrawing herself until her eyes were blank. She looked numb and sad. And tired…

"She's not with Shikamaru. Temari is here." Sasuke muttered looking the trees. When Temari was here, Shikamaru was unavailable. So who was she with this time? He passed by her house late last night and didn't feel her chakra anywhere. But he knew Ino almost as well as he knew himself. She _was_ with someone, he had no doubts about that.

"You're love life it too complicated Sasuke. I get tired just thinking about it." Naruto sat up and yawned before he grinned. "I'm glad I'm not you. I'm glad I have Hinata all to myself."

Sasuke scowled. "Quit bragging."

Naruto chuckled. They left the training area after and once he got home, Sasuke had a summons waiting for him. He quickly showered and left. It was still early in the morning and Leaf was still waking up. He was escorted in as soon as he arrived.

"S-rank. Neji Hyuga." The Lady Hokage said absently. Her assistant Shizune handed him his scroll summary.

"He's not here?" Sasuke asked. That was not like Neji at all. He worked with him before and knew that the Hyuga Jonin had an impeccable record. He was logical, prompt and disciplined and he would never be late unless it was something important. He knew politics in the Hyuga clan were always in an upheaval, so perhaps there was a meeting of some sort?

"I know. We're surprised as well. Would it be a bother if you went to the Hyuga compound to get him?" Shizune looked at the Hokage nervously as she spoke.

"Fine." He left the room and Shizune called in the next team.

When he entered the compound, a branch member with a glowing green caged seal left him in the foyer as he went in search for Neji. Sasuke impatiently followed him, ignoring the meek protest of the servant as he stalked down the polished hallways. He didn't have time for formalities. As far as he was concerned, their S-ranked mission had started as soon as he got his mission summary.

He came upon Hinata who was quietly exiting a room with an empty tray. She gasped when she saw him. He looked her over, Naruto's words still stinging his pride a bit. Hinata had been patient in her love life. She had waited for Naruto to finally realize just how she felt about him and had waited some more when he said he had to work out his feelings where Sakura was concerned. They had only been together for a few months but to the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Guy it seemed like it had been longer than that.

"Neji." He demanded. She awkwardly looked at the door she had just exited and he brushed by her.

"S-Sasuke! You shouldn't—" But he ignored her and pushed the door open. Neji's room was immaculate with a dark cherry wood floors and ebony furniture. The white wallpaper matched his sliding rice paper door that lead into his private gardens. His bed was low to the floor with pale blue silk blankets. It was currently occupied by someone. Sasuke smirked. So that's why he was so late. He would have dismissed the young woman in Neji's bed if not for him noticing the pale golden hair sprawled over the pillows. His heart seemed to stop and he took a step forward, finally able to see her pale ivory limbs tangled in the silk sheets. She was cradled in Neji's goose feather pillows with a small content smile curving on her pink lips.

_So, it's Neji this time_. The thought even sounded savage in his mind.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke turned to the steel laced question and saw Neji standing just outside his personal bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"You're late getting ready." Sasuke spoke in a soft tone, though it had heat in it. "Now I know why."

Neji didn't even look at Ino in his bed. "I don't see why it's any business of yours. Please remove yourself from my chambers at once." He shot back in an equally low tone, a tick in his jaw. Sasuke gave one last look at Ino and left outside. The door closed behind him and he paused when he saw Hinata lingering close by. She blushed and left him alone in the hallway. Sasuke leaned against the wall and folded his arms. In a way he should be relieved that she was with someone other than Shikamaru. But he wasn't. He was angry and jealous. It had only been two months since they broke up and she had found herself a new playmate. In Neji Hyuga. This displeased him.

When Neji decided to emerge from his room, the guys had a little stare off. "Don't get too attached." Sasuke finally said.

Neji matched him smirk for smirk. "I'll enjoy her until then." He replied and the two left for one of most awkward and uncomfortable mission ever.

XOXO

_**From all the things that we are **_

_**But are not saying**_

Ino stood silently behind the counter of the flower shop, just gazing out of the window as people passed by. There were a couple of customers today, and one of the other workers, Mai a busty redhead, was helping them out. Looking at the bright cheery colors of the spring inventory made her feel a little better, but not a whole lot. It was two months since she and Sasuke separated. Three months since she coached herself to not go back. Despite the fact that she still had very strong feeling for him, their established relationship is not what she wanted anymore. When she was younger, she could fool herself into thinking that breaking up regularly and getting back together again was something she could get used to. She convinced herself that their arguments and petty differences was nothing compared to their relationship in the long run. She was Ino Yamanaka, beautiful confident ninja of Leaf who was the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, beautiful genius and last of a powerful clan. Out of all the girls he could have, he chose her. He chose her above Sakura. She relished in the thought, preened under the jealous stares of the female population and flaunted the fact unashamed. But after three, almost four years of it, she found herself growing tired of it all.

She grew tired of the fact that she was always expecting another break up. She grew tired of crying when they did break up. She grew tired of arguing, of getting back at him if he did something wrong in their relationship. Tired of knowing that he moved on to other girls as soon as he left the village for a mission when they weren't together. She didn't dare think about how many he had under his belt because she would grow furious and disgusted at the thought. Relationships weren't supposed to be like this.

She looked at Naruto and Hinata and Lee and Tenten and wanted what they had. A stable relationship with someone who belonged to only her. A relationship where she didn't dread the day when they would break up again, where she felt comfortable enough the share her heart and not just her body. The physical stuff they did together was enough at first. Sasuke was very skilled in that department. But like all girls, she wanted more than sex. She wanted his heart and he didn't give it freely despite their history. That's why she didn't feel guilty about not giving hers back. That's why she didn't feel guilty when she would spend her break-up time cradled in Shikamaru or Neji's passionate embrace.

With a heavy sigh, she removed her work apron and called to Mai that she was going off duty. Trudging up the stairs to her house she thought about Shikamaru and Neji. They were another tangle in her love life. Her relationship with Shikamaru had always been a close one because she considered him her most valued and best of friends. She was close with Choji too, but not like she was with Shikamaru. There had always been the underlying tensions of attraction between then since they turned fourteen. She was aware of how quickly she was filling out and how tall and lean he was getting. She had been with Sasuke at the time, but couldn't help how she allowed herself to be lured in by his dark warm brown eyes. So when the inevitable break up did occur she propelled herself at him without hesitation, catching him off guard with how hard and sudden she had slid her arms around his neck and locked her lips into his. Part of her was curious about what would happen when she smashed through the barriers of their friendship to explore more romantic aspects of their relationship and part of her was just doing it to get back at Sasuke. Whatever the case was, that kiss seemed to seal their fate.

Like her, Shikamaru didn't have much of a stable relationship as well. He and Temari broke up almost as much as she and Sasuke did. So he understood what she was going through which only made their relationship stronger and more complicated. When he was back on with Temari and she and Sasuke were not together, she found herself looking for someone. She hated being alone and hated the fact that Sasuke was probably with some whorey girl. At first she thought that she could do what he did and just hook up with some random guy to get her thrills, but in the end she just could bring herself to do that. Guys who had sex with some nameless girl was in it for the act alone, but most girls (like herself) had a hard time separating sex from emotions. That's were Neji came in.

She and Neji got to know one another when they were paired together for a few missions. After the Chunnin exams he and Hinata grew closer and his demeanor thawed. She forgave him for the time he didn't fall for her in the Forest of Death. Even though he didn't stare openly at her like the rest of the male population that drooled over her, she knew he was attracted to her. It was like a sixth sense for her and she took a chance one night when she decided to visit Hinata. Of course she knew that Hinata wasn't home and on a mission, but he didn't know she knew. He noticed she looked subdued and knew (like the rest of his team and the rookie nine knew) that it was because of her on again off again relationship with Sasuke. He knew about Shikamaru too. They sat together in the Hyuga's beautiful gardens to watch an early meteor shower. It set the mood as they chatted idly letting the tension they felt in each other's company build. It only took one look and one touch and that night changed their relationship as well. In the beginning, after their night together she felt obligated to ask him if he minded. Neji was smart, he knew what she was asking. Did he mind that she was with him because she broke up with Sasuke and Shikamaru was unavailable at the moment? He just gave one of his little rare smiles and gathered her up in his arms and began his gentle, deliberate loving again.

No one really knew about she and Neji except for Hinata (who walked in on them while they were in the throes of a very sexually charged kiss) and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a little put off about it, but slowly got over it when she told him that he would always be her first choice. It's not like he never messed around with other girls when he and Temari were on a break and she was with Sasuke.

Three men in her life, each so different from one another. Sasuke with his arrogance and skill who liked to be adventurous in bed. Shikamaru with his cool head and intelligence who was very deliberate and rough in his bedroom skills. And Neji who was quiet and thoughtful who liked to be gentle and thorough when they were tangled together under his silk blue sheets. All of them had a little piece of her heart and all of them were important to her. How did things end up so complicated? She wondered as she walked to the nail salon for her four o'clock appointment. She heard about Sasuke and Neji's mission together from Hinata when she was leaving the Hyuga complex. Damn, now what was going to happen? Sasuke knew about Neji now.

_**Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?**_

"Maybe it's better this way." She murmured to herself. Maybe this could help her break from him once and for all. Her throat hurt from the sudden swell of emotion at the thought. No matter how many times she thought of removing him for her life, it didn't lessen the pain. Her heart still burned. But...it was something she had to do no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it tore at her. At this point, she didn't think they could ever fix their relationship. Habits died hard, but so did love...


	2. Secretly

Parts: 1/1

Song: My Little Secret by Xscape

Main Pairings: InoKiba, InoSasuke

Secretly

Ino wasn't sure when she became interested in boys but she found that most of them were easy to handle when she battered her eyelashes and smiled. She liked to challenge herself with who she could get to make the first move and ask her out. It was easy most of the time. Men and boys flocked to her come-hither eyes and practiced blush. Of course there were some exceptions that fought her with everything they had. Like Sasuke. To be honest she never tried. After what had transpired those few years ago when he left and then came back, Ino usually stayed away from him. It was safe that way because she still argued with herself with whether she still liked him or not.

Another person who seemed immune to her charms was Neji. Not that she could ever find him anyways. Since becoming a jonin he was usually gone. And lastly, a person Ino thought she would never like. Kiba.

**You're my little secret,**

**And that's how we should keep it**

She didn't know what made her even give him a second glance. She and Kiba had been friends for a long time so she never thought of him like that. But every time she saw him, her eyes would linger longer than she wanted. Puberty had been kind to him. He grew tall and muscular. At one time, she thought his hair was just too messy and spiky for her to wonder what it would be like between her fingers. Now they itched to touch the mahogany locks and see for herself if it was as soft as she imagined it would be. The way it blew in the wind made her think that it would be soft, definitely.

She usually kept her curious expressions under her cool, confident Ino smile but she could have sworn he had caught her eyes on him once or twice. She didn't want to give away her interest in him just yet but it was getting harder.

She knew when he checked in with the after-mission-clinic. She had to pull a few invisible strings to be his check-up nurse. Akamaru was sent to the vet for his check-up and Ino started toward the room. He was like Naruto in a way. Bitching about doing the stupid check-ups after every mission. For most ninja it was an annoying burden but the Hokage was a medical nin and she made sure all her ninja were in tip top shape.

He was pacing the floor when she entered. His black leather jacket was dirty and torn and his tight black pants gave her an eye full. She didn't know his thighs were so well toned before, but being so close she could make out the sleek hard design of them. She could already deduce what kind of healing he was in need of with one trained glance.

"Sit." She commanded and smiled at the glare he gave her. "Please?"

He hesitated but did as she asked, wincing as he slouched on the bed. She made a mental note to check his ribs.

"How long will this take?"

"It depends on how well you work with me." She muttered, filling out his chart with some standard scrawl before giving him her full attention. "Where does it hurt?"

He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the chair next to the bed. He winced again when he began to take his shirt off. Ino saw the shallow cuts and scrapes on his toned arms and the huge bruises on his chest and waist side. She gently touched them, letting her chakra measure how deep the damage was. She let her finger tips trail down to his side. He hissed but didn't move.

"Couple of bruised ribs but nothing too serious." She murmured, aware of the way he was tensing under her deliberate touch. Her palm settled warmly against his ribs and she began to heal them.

When the big stuff was finished, she pulled out the iodine and antibiotic cream to mend his open and raw cuts and scrapes. When she dabbed the cut on his temple with an iodine pad his eyes scrunched and he violently pulled away from her.

"Ahhh! What the fuck Ino?" Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed two fistful of hair (ooh it _was_ soft!). She pulled his head down and blew on the cut to ease the sting of the iodine. She was so close to him she could smell sweat and the faint fragrance of some kind of cologne. Or maybe it was soap?

Their eyes clashed in an instant. Kiba looked a little frightened so Ino let him have his personal space back. She opened a band-aid and placed it gently over his wound.

"Big baby." She said and pushed his head. "We're finished. Get some sleep. If you're still feeling pain after six hours, come back and see me."

His avoided her eyes and grabbed his jacket. "Alright."

She gathered her clipboard and left the room. It was only three days later when Ino's efforts came to fruition. She was on her way home when they ran into one another quite literally. Akamaru was soaking wet and tearing down the road with picnicked wide eyes.

"Come back!" Kiba was yelling at his dog wildly waving a soapy scrubbing brush as he chased the hulking white dog. She unwittingly rounded a blind corner and _'bam'_, she was then sprawled in a daze under his hard, heavy body.

His maroon shirt was soaked from Akamaru's bath water. Their body heat warmed their damp clothes and she was really aware of how her one knee closely hugged his hipbone and how close his face was to her chest, between her breasts. Even though he was painfully cutting off her air supply the way his blush stole up his cheeks was priceless. She didn't move although she knew she would have to breathe soon. The whole mishap was ten seconds at the most, but the ten seconds was long enough for Ino to completely decide how much she wanted from him.

"Kiba? I need air." Ino gasped making the dumbfounded ninja scramble off of her. Ino propped herself up with her elbows and put her knees together to make her feel a little less exposed.

"Sorry Ino. I thought I tied Akarmau up tight but…" He trailed off and frowned. "Why are you still on the ground?"

"I was waiting for a helping hand!" She shot at him.

"Oh." He held out his hand and Ino slipped her curled fingers into it, lightly scratching his palm as she straitened her fingers. She felt him tense at that small action.

Ino looked back at the path Akamaru took. "Where did he go?"

Kiba was still holding her hand. "Probably back home. Tch, that dirty mutt."

"Are you going to head home then?" She turned back to him and raised a brow.

"Well duh." He rolled his eyes and Ino gave him a little smile.

"Planning on taking me with you?" She looked at their hands and he instantly let go and Ino snorted softly in mirth.

"My bad."

"That's too bad." She grinned at his astounded expression. "See you later." She nipped his chin with her knuckle to close his mouth and left down the street. Five…four…three…two…one…

"What are you playing at?" He called out to her. Ino made her smirk disappear and turned to him.

"Playing?" She asked him innocently. She saw his mind working. He was never one to hide what he was thinking, that much she knew about him. His face was like an open book.

"_Were_ you playing?" He asked, unsure. Gahhh, how many signals did she have to give? Okay, she got that her flirting was kind of sudden but he had to take a chance. What was it about her that made him wary of her intentions?

"I wasn't playing." She admitted, her heart beating hard in her chest.

He still looked unsure. "Serious?"

She locked eyes with him, unflinching. "Serious."

**It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,**

**They think so, but they don't really know**

It's where it all started. Fast. When she was with Kiba, everything between them was pretty fast. Maybe it because of how well they knew one another or maybe it was because their personalities meshed well. He was pretty fun to hang out with. Their relationship was only known to them. The rest of their friends only saw them hang out publically a few times. They both decided not to be an official couple which was fine with Ino. After all, she didn't want to be tied down and Kiba was the same way. They both needed their own freedom. The time they spent together was limited anyways since they were both going to take the chuunin exams again. Perhaps it was because of the time restraint that they moved from kissing to making out to fooling around to sex in six short weeks.

**Or wanna know that,**

**You're my little secret**

When you're sixteen and all hormones living a life that could end when your next mission came up, intimacy wasn't very intimate. Sex was purely physical, done without thinking, without restraint, without remorse, without deep emotions.

To Ino, sex with Kiba was just that. Sex. It was where they both learned that their affair would be short lived. They couldn't gain anymore from each other than what they already got. Companionship. But that was all there was and they both knew it. So when they ended their secret relationship, there was no animosity between then. The ignorance and innocence of youth allowed them to remain friends.

XOXO

Sakura stared at the innocent looking box of chocolate covered cherries and wondered how such chaos occurred by these tainted things. People in Honey Country had major skills when they developed this powerful aphrodisiac. Lady Tsunade had ordered her to analyze the compound the cherries were dipped in to unlock the secret recipes. She called it a 'special' tool and Leaf Village paid a hefty price for them.

Why would she want something like this? Sakura wondered and slipped on some rubber gloves, plucking the deceiving chocolate covered cherries from the box. She took a sharp scalpel to cut it open. Sticky red juice stained the wax paper on her lab desk.

"Hey Billboard Brow!" Sakura turned to her friend, somewhat grateful for the distraction.

"Ino-pig I'm in the middle of something." She scowled lightly, though she was glad for the company so late in the night. Ino grinned and held out two clip boards.

"Sign and I can escape this hell hole!"

Sakura took the clipboards. "Since when did this pace of healing become a hell hole to you?" She murmured, neatly signing her name with girlish flourish.

"Since the air conditioner blew out on the fourth floor! When will they fix it?" It's been three days!" She complained loudly.

Sakura shrugged. "You got me. Here you go." She handed the clipboards back to a pouting Ino.

"Oooh!" The blonde plucked a chocolate cherry from the box and popped it in her mouth before Sakura could stop her.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped in distress, pulling the box close to her.

"What? Don't be selfish with your candy." Ino stuck out her tongue and smiled before plucking the knot tied stem from her mouth and placing it on the table with a flirty smug wink, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"You idiot! These are—" She stopped herself abruptly. Damn it, Lady Tsunade made her take a mission oath on the stupid chocolate cherries.

Ino raised a brow. "You were saying?"

Sakura glared back. "Never mind." She carefully watched her friend, wondering if the aphrodisiac actually worked. From what she read, it was supposed to be instantaneous. Then she saw it, the darkened gaze and softening of her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked when Ino began playing with her hair, wrapping it around her fingers.

**And that's how we should keep it**

"I'm fine." Her voice dropped to a low seductive purr, so sultry and breathless. "What time is it? I better get going." She sounded like she was going to begin to pant.

Sakura didn't really know what to do. Would Ino jump some poor unsuspecting man on her way home? Should she follow her? Sakura quickly made up her mind and left the lab. She didn't want Ino to do something she would regret in the morning and part of her analysis of the aphrodisiac was to observe the effects. She was going to try it on some lab mice but Ino unwittingly became her test subject.

By the time she was outside, Ino was nowhere to be seen. Sakura decided to try Ino's house first…she hoped it wouldn't take long to find her.

XOXO

Sasuke awoke with a start. His bedroom window was slightly open and he could feel a familiar chakra signature in the dark. He saw her slender figure by the wall.

**We should never let 'em know**

"What are you doing?" He warily asked her. She moved toward him, crawling slowly up his bed until her face came into view.

"You're going to sleep so early." She pouted and straddled him with her long legs.

"I have a mission in the morning." He told her trying to ignore the heat of her through his pajama pants.

She had this seductive little quirk to her lips, eyes dark and desirable. "Aww, that's too bad. We never get to spend any time together since the Chuunin exams. I feel a bit neglected Sa-su-ke." He didn't move away when she leaned in a kissed him hungrily. She tasted sweet, like chocolate. His mouth felt numb when she removed her lips. She started fumbling with the draw string on his pajama pants but he stopped her.

**Never let it show**

"We can't. Not tonight." He told her, trying to reel in his budding desire for her. But his mind was becoming overwhelmed by the feel of her soft skin and the smell of her. Light like air, but soft and warm like spring.

"Sasuke…" Ino whined and rocked insistently on his lap. She ran her hands up under his shirt, scratching his abdomen with her sharp manicured nails. She kissed him again, making his breath catch in his throat. His hands dropped from her arms and slithered around her waist to return her kiss. But Ino didn't want to just fool around. Her rocking hips and daring hands proved that…

XOXO

Sakura couldn't find her anywhere. An hour after Ino left, Sakura gave up and went in search of Kiba. She found him with Shino, walking back from the training fields. She roped in into helping her, promising to talk to the Hokage to getting him more dangerous, higher ranked missions.

XOXO

With Akamaru's help, he managed to pin down her scent through the myriad of ones in the streets of Leaf. He waited for Sakura to join him before going any further.

The trail led them to the far side of the village, where private family compounds were clan emblems hung on the walls and Kiba grew suspicious the closer he got to a certain compound in particular.

The Uchiha compound was a ghost town. No one went there ever. As far as he knew, Sasuke stayed in an apartment close by. He wondered if Sakura knew that. He found it hard to think she didn't seeing that she was on his team and was his number one fangirl.

Akamaru whined, telling him what he suspected. Ah damn, he thought slowing his pace. He didn't know how to deal with this. He knew Sakura still had a thing for the Uchiha. As he got closer to the apartment his suspicions of who Ino's new beau was become alarmingly clear. He wondered how that happened. Sasuke always seemed unapproachable. After he and Ino ended their short relationship, Kiba never wondered who she would end up with. Now the revelation was shoved in his face and he had an Uchiha fangirl walking beside him.

**If you know, like I know**

The doors to the front of the apartment building were unlocked. He held open the door for Sakura, walking himself into a point of no return. But he didn't know why he wasn't stopping. They walked three flights of stairs before emerging on the quiet floor.

Kiba's nose flared at her smell wafting down the hallway. He knew it was her because he had become intoxicated by it when they had their fun. The closer they got to Sasuke's room, the more his sensitive ears picked up unwanted, erotic noises. Panting, moans, a springy bed and flesh sliding against flesh…It took a few calming breaths and un-arousing images (Guy-sensei in a speedo) to keep his blood cooled.

"Sakura…" He turned to her. She was stiff as a board staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression on her pale face. Ah, what a big mess, Kiba thought with a mental wince. "We should get outta here." He walked past her, expecting her to follow but she didn't move.

"Maybe he saw how weird she was acting and decided to keep watch over her." Sakura murmured softly. "He's thoughtful like that." She turned to him with hopeful jade eyes. Kiba shifted his away.

"Sakura—"

"No! She might just be sleeping it off in his room. Ino and Sasuke don't even talk!" She exclaimed a bit too loud. "I'll just knock in the door and get her."

Kiba didn't stop her. They were four doors down and as they got closer, Kiba knew Sakura would probably hear them. The walls were pretty thin. He bet Sasuke's neighbors were getting off by the passionate, carnal noises. The steady pounding against the wall grew louder and muffled noises clearly made Sakura stop dead in her tracks.

Kiba grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs. She went willingly, letting him take her out of the apartment.

She was upset, he could feel it but she didn't say anything as he left her at her door. He waited until she finally went inside of her home. Akamaru nudged his arm and Kiba patted his friend fondly on his large white head.

**We should never let it go…**

"It's going to be rough for them huh?"Akamaru let out a whine and Kiba sighed. "Well good thing we're leaving tomorrow. Maybe things will blow over once we return."

Maybe not.


	3. The Deal

The Deal

Parts: 1/1

Main Parings: GaaInoSas and GenSakKak

It was hot. That was the first thought that came to her when her mind slowly came to consciousness. The blankets were heavy and virtually smothering her. She moaned and tossed her right arm over her eyes to block the insulting sunlight.

Why did it have to be so damn bright in the morning? That should have been her first clue that something was wrong. Unfortunately for her awakening brain wasn't functioning at its usual awesomeness. Ino licked her dry lips, frowning mentally. Her mouth was so dry and thick, like it was when she knew she drank too much. Jumbled images played through her head like an unfinished collage.

Say what you want about Sakura, but the girl knew how to throw a party. Ino credited her friend's big forehead were Inner Sakura roamed. With that thought, Ino slowly opened her eyes to let them adjust to the light. She stared mindlessly up to the ceiling or rather, Sakura's ceiling. Must have been too drunk to go home last night she thought absently and gingerly sat up wincing at the sharp kunai pains pounding away in her brain and the sudden protest of her body. She felt so battered and bruised…and sticky.

The blankets fell away from her shoulders, pooling around her waist. Her perky breasts bared a good morning to her and Ino instantly pulled the blankets up in growing alarm.

Why the hell am I naked? That was the first thing that swamped her, but it wasn't the most distressing. She slept naked on more than on occasion but never at Sakura's. Never in her bed. She felt the bed dip on her right and turned her horror filled blue eyes to the mound of blankets moving next to her. Right away she began to notice the stickiness between her tights and the raw tenderness of…both ends. Her breasts that greeted her this morning had dark red splotches on them, something she didn't initially notice until now.

She stiffened, fervently wishing that whoever was under the blankets would stay asleep. She didn't want to know who it was. Their movements halted and she sent a quick grateful prayer up. She had to make her escape now and go home and wash off what's she was pretty sure was a crazy regretful night. She scooted over to the opposite direction and came upon another barrier.

Ino bit her lip. "Oh please not another one." She whispered mournfully to herself. But another pale lump of flesh peeked out of Sakura's pale peach bed sheets. Maybe it's Sakura? Ino gave the person under the blankets a critical looks. Maybe it's a girl? Maybe in my inebriated state I grew curious. Sakura looked pretty hot last night in that skimpy looking off the shoulder jewel toned emerald halter dress. Sudden relief swamped her. Maybe they were both girls and…wait why was she excited about that? She suppressed an amused snort. Highly unlikely that that was the probable scenario. Ino was sure that she would have had a hard time convincing Sakura to sate her curiously no matter how close they were. Her body was telling her that one of them was most likely a guy.

Trapped between two unknown persons, Ino debated on what to do now. There was no way she could escape now. She peered over the edge of Sakura's bed and spotted her discarded party dress lying in a helpless heap next to someone's black sandals. If she could get to it, she could slip it on and head out the door free and clear without breaking her stride. Then she wouldn't have to face them and could do her walk of shame home alone. Gods, two? She had her share of one night stands but it had only been with _one_ person. She never made a habit of going off with someone after every party she went too, but things happen. She was a very passionate nineteen year old after all.

Ino summoned enough courage to climb naked from the shield of the heavy blankets and crawled on all fours to the end of the bed while she whole body loudly protested her movements. Silently, she crept to her dress and slipped the clingy black fabric over her head and felt instantly better. Her shoes were strewn far apart from each other but she would be dammed if she left them.

She tiptoed to the door, heart pounding in anticipation of her so-far-so-good-stealthy-wish-I-could-see-their-faces-when-they-wake-up-naked-to-each-other getaway. Ino almost giggled. If both of them were guys, she would totally miss their initial shock at finding themselves naked in bed with another man. She was almost tempted to pull down the blankets to see if they _were_ guys!

One of them groaned aloud and panic slapped away her internal musings. Time to go! She twisted the knob and to her eternal dread, found it locked! This can't be happening! Her wrist frantically twisted the knob and she tried to pull it open. Damn it!

"Who puts a lock on the outside if a door?" She practically whimpered. And who dared lock her in this room in the first place!

There was a low rumble in the form of a gran behind her. "Not again." Ino closed her eyes. She recognized that voice. She had to echo his sentiments. Not again. Why did it have to be him of all people? One-night stands were only supposed to happen one time! Not, let's see (she mentally counted), six (?) times! In all accounts she should be used to waking up next to him. Sometimes she would acutely remember what kinds of nights they shared. She flushed at the memories.

Sighing in defeat (so much for escaping free and clear!) Ino turned, taking in his sexy rumpled look.

"The door is locked." She said lamely. At the look he gave her, she blushed, eyes sliding to the moving wad of sheets. Sasuke glanced sharply to the side, pulling his blankets tighter around his waist. It was a tense five seconds. The sheet fell from his face and when the other guy opened his eyes, he sat up sharply.

Ino's mouth became dry and her eyes felt like they grew three times bigger. Her shoes dropped from her numb fingers, clattering on the wooden floors. His questioning aqua eyes quickly focused as he looked at both she and Sasuke. Then she saw understanding cement into the purse of his lips.

There was an awkward silence that followed. How…how…how? What the hell happened last night? She could understand how she and Sasuke ended up in Sakura's room but not him! Ino turned back to the door and tried the knob again, her fingers feeling foolish. Damn it why won't this open! Why was this happening? Why couldn't she remember what went down last night? She pounded the door in frustration.

"Will you two get dressed please?" She cried out when they continued sharing glances at one another without moving. She turned back around and placed her forehead on the cool surface of the door, unable to look at them. She never felt shame after a one nighter. Why should she? She wasn't a prude and she enjoyed carnal activities like a healthy woman should. But _this_? _This_ was so very different. She didn't know how to feel about this at all! How could she participate in a ménage a trios?

"You're standing on my pants." Gaara's soft voice pulled her from her distressing thoughts. She picked them up and tossed them to him. Sasuke's shirt was next to her as well and she picked that up too. Her underwear fell from it. The flimsy lavender silk lace was ripped. Aww, she liked these one too! She tossed Sasuke his shirt and balled her ruined undies in her hand and tried the door one last time, hoping that the gods would bestow upon her some miracle and open it for her. But no such luck.

"Can…one of you open the door?" She was horrified how watery her voice sounded. "Honestly, Sakura's dad is a psycho. Who puts a lock in the outside of a door? It's too late to protect Sakura's virtue now."

There was some rustling behind her as the two dressed. "I don't know why you're so freaked out. It's not like this hasn't happed before." She heard Sasuke say.

Gaara cleared his throat. "This never happened to me." He muttered.

Ino closed her eyes to stall her tears. She didn't even know why she was crying! "_This_ has never happened to me despite what you think. It's never been like _this_! I-I can't even remember what happened last night. How did all th-three of us get into this situation?"

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked incredulous.

Ino spun on her heel. "It that so surprising to you? I can't be freaked out by this—this ménage a trios aftermath? Why aren't you freaked out? Do you remember anything?" She screamed at his ever impassive face. Gaara and Sasuke exchanged looks which infuriated her even more. "Well?" She snapped at them.

Gaara's cool aqua eyes collided with hers. "Not particularly. I didn't even want to come but Naruto convinced Kankuro and in turn he dragged me along." She could tell Gaara was still peeved about that and considering what _this_ was, she could totally understand.

"What about you Sasuke?"

He shrugged absently. "I don't remember."

Ino glared at his nonchalance, irked that he didn't really care. Ohh, she was going to change that fast! "Then how do you know that I was the only one you did last night?" She challenged. Both stiffened and the air became charged.

"You're not suggesting…" Gaara began with an ice cold glare.

"She's not!" Sasuke snapped. "Don't even think that!"

Ino smirked, sadistically glad that she aroused _something_ from him. "Are you so sure? Just a minute ago it seemed like you didn't care what had happened."

Gaara took a menacing step forward.

"I'm just saying!" Ino protested, not wanting to be a victim of his sand prison. "I just want you two to be as concerned as me okay?I want you to freak out like I am!"

Both glared at her. Sasuke folded his arms. "Fine. Let's get out of here." With that, Sasuke burned the lock with a fire jutsu and the door opened without so much of a squeak. Ino used her special ninja skills to soundlessly make her way down the messy hallways of Sakura's home. Cans, bottles and other empty containers littered it. There were even a few people slumped against the walls, passed out and still drunk. She felt Sasuke and Gaara trail behind her, seeing and—ugh—smelling what she came across. Once they reached the living room Ino only had one thought.

"Sakura's parents are going to be pissed when they come home." She mumbled to herself. She knew about half of the people currently scattered about the living room. She saw Kiba there, snoring face down on the couch. Naruto was sprawled on the stained rug clutching a wilting blow-up doll, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Lee was half naked, hair sticking out from all sided in a fetal position in the corner of the room. Someone had used a permanent black marker to draw a line connecting his eyebrows. And Sakura, where the hell was she? Ino didn't see any pink among the remaining party guests.

She didn't see the other rookie nine and Team Guy anywhere either. They must have already left Ino thought while she quietly made her way to the back kitchen door. Outside in the warm summer morning sun she turned to the other two.

"We make a deal here and now that this never happened." She said seriously.

"I thought you wanted to find out what happened last night?" Sasuke raised a brow. She flushed, her body telling her more than she cared to admit.

"I don't anymore. You guys have to promise! Promise!" She hissed at them.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Gaara said. "Such acts would only result in problems for me and my village as Kazekage." Ino didn't like the way he said that. She felt like he was insulting her for some reason.

"Because your version on what happened last night would likely insult my manhood and sexual preference if I don't agree, I can do nothing but agree." Sasuke drawled. "So you better keep your mouth shut as well." She agreed to that and they all left the back yard of the Haruno house.

She had to make her walk of shame home in secrecy. She didn't care if Sasuke or Gaara made it back unseen at all as long as they left the opposite way. By the time she got home, her body was aching all over. Soaking in bone melting hot water would make it all go away, and then that night (whatever happened) would be washed away. She would banish it from her memories forever! But as she stripped off her clothes, she grinned secretly to herself. She got Sasuke and Gaara! How many girls could say that huh? How many? Her pervy fangirlish giggles ricocheted off the tiled walls of her bathroom…

XOXO

His loud snort brought him from his sleep and he groaned and rubbed his eyes with a nasal yawn. When he realized that he was still in his hiding spot in the Haruno girl's bedroom he quickly stilled and waited a minute or two, searching the room to see if he was alone. He was. Grinning like a madman, he slid open the closet door.

"Ahh! What wonderful morning!" He said loudly and turned back to the closet to get the recording device he had hidden. The little red light was glowing a dull red color, indicating that it was almost out of battery life. He clutched it close to his chest. Mission 'Research Threesomes" complete! He could wait to watch it all.

"Icha Icha will have new material soon my beloved readers!" He petted the small device. This research had taken some time to accomplish. He managed to weasel his way into this party and pick out who he wanted to study. When his eyes landed on the bombshell blonde, he almost had a nose bleed right there and then. She was perfect! Naruto's teammate Sakura was another option. If he could get those two girls into a room with a guy, it would be perfect. Spine tingling flawless. He could make that guy have his wet dreams come true and he, the Super Pervert Jiraiya would rake in millions! Muhahaha!

So, he performed a String of Fate jutsu and secretly wrapped those chakra infused string around the blonde and pinkett in an imaginary bow around their necks, but much to his horror, they broke into two! Damn it, now he would have to find more people for this to work! Tch, girl/guy/girl would have been his choice, but then the idea of guy/girl/guy was rapidly worming its way into his mind. He never wrote that kind of smut before but he realized that it would be a pleasing change. His readers wouldn't expect it.

He was debating what male party goers he would gift Ino and Sakura with when that Sting of Fate jutsu chose for him. Ino had bumped into the Uchiha and the string attached itself to him, tying around his neck without him even knowing. Interested, he watched her smile flirtatiously at him before turning (like everyone else was doing) to the door to see who was joining this jovial party. It was Naruto and a few ninja from Sand. One of them was the Kazekage. Jiraiya melted into the background, not wanting his student see him and ruin his plans but he kept a strict eye on Ino and Sakura. He waited and waited until he heard Sakura giggle loudly. She playfully smacked an older ninja on his shoulder taking a seductive sip of her spiked punch (hey, they needed booze in this rated K+ party). Her string attached to one, Genma Shiranui.

"Kekeke…this is going to be good." He chortled, eyes moving back to Ino. While he had watched Sakura's string attach itself to Genma, somehow Ino's string attached to Gaara, the Kazekage. Damn he missed it! The blue chakra strings glowed red and sealed the String of Fate jutsu. He quickly ran down the hall in a complete teen concealment shadow clone jutsu as to avoid strange looks and found Sakura's room easily. With a few hand seals, he marked the room where he wanted the string to lead them. He sat up the camera and then ran out of the room to see if Sakura had completed her String of Fate jutsu. In the hallway, Ino breezed by him with Sasuke and Gaara following close behind. They were drunk on desire and Jiraiya grinned deviously, refusing to feel guilty about his research and manipulating these nineteen year olds. When he got back, he saw that Sakura's string latched onto another. Someone he didn't expect to get caught in his String of Fate jutsu. With his last camera, he jimmied Sakura's parents' room open on the other side of the house and created another seal before placing his recording camera on the dresser, under a towel.

In the morning, all his hard work would come into fruition! He couldn't wait!

XOXO

Ino and Sakura sat in a booth for lunch, both quiet and subdued.

"Did you get your place cleaned up before your parents returned from their trip?" Ino managed to ask.

"Hum?" Sakura snapped out of whatever was keeping her distracted. "What? Oh! Yes! I did thankfully."

"It was quite a party. I didn't know you would spike the punch!" Ino joked.

"I didn't! Someone else did. Whoever it is, I'm going to find them and kill them!" Sakura muttered darkly, taking a sip of her steaming cup of tea.

Ino just gave a non-committal hum and saw Kakashi and Naruto enter the little café. "Hey! Guys!" Ino called them over with a wave of her hand. Sakura turned and Ino saw her stiffen when she spied them.

"Hey guys! We're just grabbing something to go since Kakashi-sensei doesn't want ramen. Hi Sakura!" Naruto grinned down at his teammate. "Where were you? We were supposed to have practice. It was only me and Sasuke."

Sakura blushed. "Oh? S-something came up at the hospital right Ino?"

At Sakura's kick under the table Ino jumped. "Right! Something came up." Damn it that hurt! What did she just lie? Why the hell was up with her?

"Oh, we'll we're going to have dinner later at Sasuke's. You'll come right? Kakashi-sensei tell her she has to come!" Naruto whined, turning to the ever quiet Kakashi.

"Hum? Right. If she doesn't want to come then I'm sure Sasuke will understand."

"I-it's not that." Sakura said hastily. "It's just that me and Ino already made plans so…"

It took everything Ino had not to choke on her water. At Sakura's pleading face she forced a convincing smile. "Yeah, we're going to have a move night and hang out. We haven't had the time to get together all this week." She told Sakura's team.

"Aww, that s to bad."

The bell jingled and Sasuke entered. The air seemed to woosh out of her lungs when their eyes connected. She hadn't seen or spoke to him since the day after the party. Gaara had left yesterday, but she had cornered him and made sure that he would keep their deal.

"I won't go back on my word." Was all he said before leaving back to Sand Village.

"Our food is taking forever to get here." Ino murmured, breaking eye contact.

"You know, I'm not that hungry. Wanna go?" Sakura asked, standing up.

"Sure. Uh, talk to you guys later then okay?" She and Sakura linked arms and left quickly outside and didn't stop walking until they stood in front of Ino's home, five blocks away from the café.

"Okay, what's going on? Why were you acting so weird when Naruto and Kakashi came into the café?" Ino demanded, a hand on her hip.

"What about you? Did something happen between you and Sasuke?" Sakura countered. Ino looked away and flushed, automatically giving away her answer.

"Ino! Again? When?" Sakura gasped. Ino scowled.

"Hey, I asked first! You talked with Naruto totally fine. Is it Kakashi? Did he do something bad?"

Sakura flushed scarlet. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

Ino knew her best friend well and knew she was lying. But what happened? "Then…he did something good?" Ino pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"Ino! I don't want to talk about it! If you won't tell me what went on with Sasuke, then why should I tell you what went on with Kakashi?"

Damn. No matter how desperately she wanted to know what had happed between Sakura and Kakashi, she had made a deal with Sasuke and Gaara.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

XOXO

_Six months later…_

When Ino returned home from a far away mission, she had a package waiting for her. She studied it as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. There was no return address. She shook it and felt something heavy slide up and down. Grabbing a butter knife, she cut through the thin tape and opened the cardboard. There, peering up at her was a book. An Icha Icha series book and perched on the cover was a post-it note.

_Turn to chapter 13, page 219_. Ino hesitated for a second before shrugging and turning to the page. She scanned the beginning of the paragraph, blood slowly draining from her face as she continued to read. Her finger grew numb with how hard she was clutching the book. Her legs felt like jelly and she sunk to her knees, shakily turning the page again and again. Eight pages worth! She more she read, the more that memory flooded her. He didn't leave out any details!

"Oh gods…" She breathed, letting the book fall from her lifeless hands. "Oh gods…" She had to get to Sasuke…she…

Someone knocked hard on her door and she bolted from the floor to open it. Sasuke stormed in with a book in his hands. "Did you read this? It was fucking Jiraiya!"

"I read it. Oh gods what are we going to do? Did—did Gaara get a copy too?" Ino grasped his arm to steady her trembling fingers.

"Yes, he messaged me and said he got one." He growled. Ino grabbed her open book from the ground and shut it with a snap.

"But no one knows it was us right? No one knows! I didn't say anything did you?" She cried out.

"Of course not! I didn't say one word about it." Sasuke exploded. "Did you read the whole thing? There is another scene, but I don't think it's us."

Ino flushed. "You read the whole thing?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I was just checking!" He defended. "He fucking dedicated this book to us. Look! "To all those who inspired me.". I wanna kill that man! You'll help me hide the body right?"

"Tch, I'll dig the grave!"

XOXO

I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him! Sakura chanted this over and over in her head as she read the highlighted page. The ass highlighted it for her! Like she didn't need another reminder in her life! With a growl, she threw the book across the room.

"Ah, she's in one of her mood again. Hurry and get ice cream Kakashi!" Genma was sitting in her living room reading the Icha Icha book again for the third time since it arrived on her doorstep five days ago.

"Why do I always have to get it?" Kakashi tucked his own book in his pocket. "I went last night!"

"Go!" Sakura barked at him. "And you! Squid tacos!" She ordered Genma, settling herself more comfortably in her reading chair and opening a book of baby names.

"Ice cream and squid tacos?" Kakashi asked uneasily, looking queasy.

"Go man! Go! Why did you have to make her angry all the time?" Genma pushed Kakashi out the door before Sakura's glare melted their pretty boy faces off.

"I'll be glad when this kid is born so I will know once and for all, whose it is!" Genma grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"This is all Jiraiya's fault. I want to choke the life out of him and then pour boiling hot tar on that massive head of his for getting us into this." Kakashi said darkly, but then his face lightened and he took out the new book. "I wonder who this other couple is. This chapter is hot, hotter than ours. I'm jealous."

"Hey! We had some good moves too!" Genma protested. Kakashi just chuckled…


End file.
